


La revancha de Henrietta

by ribet2015



Category: Buta no Gotoki Sanzoku ni Torawarete Shojo wo Ubawareru Kyonyuu Himekishi & Onna Senshi
Genre: Ahegao, Excesive cum, Excesive milk, F/F, Futanari, Gigantic Breasts, Milking, Muscle woman, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Potions, Sex, Tan Skin, Vagina Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribet2015/pseuds/ribet2015
Summary: Henrietta resentida por como Helga es la favorita del principe recibe una poción que puede dar forma a lo que mas necesita.
Relationships: Helga/Henrietta
Kudos: 1





	La revancha de Henrietta

  * Maldita desgraciada, como se atreve a corromper al príncipe. Barbara pechugona incivilizada.



La princesa caballero Henrietta había vuelto a perder los estribos una y otra vez el príncipe se había puesto de parte de Helga. Desde que restablecieron el reino, aquel joven príncipe no se había separado en ningún momento de aquella guerrera, y a Henrietta eso la sacaba de sus casillas. Aquella era una mujer de gran musculatura, embutida en una armadura que tapaba de todo menos sus grandes pechos, la cara roja por la ira resaltan sus ojos azules y su cabello dorado recogido en una gran cola de caballo. 

  * Ya hemos controlado la situación en el país, ¿cuánto tiempo más pensara quedarse?



La guerrera Helga fue una gran ayuda en la reconquista del reino y sufrió muchas penurias al igual que la princesa caballero y aunque le está agradecida por todo aquello en el fondo en las capas más externas de su mente lo que sentían eran celos, el principe solo tenía ojos para aquella bárbara de pelo corto blanco con una diadema negra que terminan en forma de cuernos y ojos granates, de grandes musculos y duros como el acero, pechos gigantes solo cubiertos por un bikini rojo de tez bronceada que siempre tiene al descubierto excepto por las pocas partes que su chaqueta de cuero negro con aquel cuello de pelos mullido y calentito puede tapar, unos shorts minusculos que apenas cubrian lo que debian cubrir que dejaba ver un tatuaje en el bajo vientre de su dueña, siempre portando un hacha enorme. Esa situación molestaba mucho a Henrietta que ya no sabia que mas hacer para apartar la atención de ella, se sentía vilipendiada, ella era la princesa caballero, si el príncipe tenía que deshacerse en alabanzas por alguien debía ser ella, pero nunca tenía la oportunidad.

  * Si yo tuviese lo que tiene el príncipe ya te digo que haría que se postrara ante mí.



La noche ya había alcanzado a la ciudad y aunque había gente por la calle apenas unos pocos mostraba interés por lo que decía Henrietta y los pocos que se lo mostraban acababan absortos en cómo sus pechos botaban y rebotaban cuando realizaba los aspavientos que mostraban su indignación. Aunque ella no lo sabía, en el reino había muchos hombres y mujeres que la deseaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella solo tenía ojos para el príncipe y Helga por lo que no terminaba de darse cuenta. La atracción que sentían los demás por ella era normal, ya que la princesa caballero era una mujer muy atractiva, algo de lo que parecía no ser consciente al mostrarse natural dejando un reguero de ciudadanos, tanto hombres como mujeres, embelesados y más de uno algo excitado.

Henrietta continuó su paseo nocturno por la ciudad hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

  * Querida, querida. Tenemos lo que necesitas. - Dijo una voz de una anciana con tono dulce.
  * ¿Qué es lo que vende usted señora? - Dijo la princesa mientras se acercaba.
  * Solo lo que uno más necesita.
  * ¿Y es?
  * Pues eso depende del cliente, jovencita. Pero veo que tu corazón anda atribulado y eso nunca es bueno y menos para una mujer tan atractiva.
  * Uhm, lo que necesito…
  * Veo que ya empieza a darse cuenta de que es. Ven, ven.



La anciana instó a entrar a la mujer con ella a la tienda. Dentro no había más que frascos con líquidos de colores y en el centro una hoguera apagada con un gran caldero encima.

  * Y… ¿Alguna de estas pociones me dará lo que quiero?
  * Oh no querida, esas son para otras personas, gente que no está destinada a la grandeza. Para ti tenemos que hacer una muy especial.



La señora mayor abrió por primera vez los ojos que hasta ahora parecía que los tenía totalmente cerrados y mostraron un color rojo muy vivo.

  * Ven solo necesito de ti una cosa para la pócima. Dejame cortarte un solo pelo de tu dorada cabellera.
  * ¿Solo eso? - Preguntó sorprendida. Aunque dudo un momento terminó cediendo, total, ¿que podía perder? pensó - Tome.
  * Perfecto. Da un paso para atrás muchacha.



Henrietta hizo caso y dio un paso hacía atrás, al hacerlo la anciana chasqueo los dedos y un fuego verde apareció bajo el caldero. El pelo que la princesa le había dado lo puso en un pequeño frasco y lo dejó en la mesa.

  * Hay que guardar este ingrediente para el final.



De aquella misma mesa cogió un cucharón enorme y lo metió en el caldero, tras él fueron variopintos elementos, desde elementos de cocina convencionales como sal y cilantro, hasta otros más comunes en la magia y alquimia, vio la escama de un dragón de hielo azul, un colmillo de goblin de las llanuras, una cola de salamandra y un largo etcétera que la caballero no pudo identificar, por último cogió el tarro donde estaba el pelo pero en lugar de echarlo en el caldero vertió dentro de él un liquido blanco y espeso hasta que relleno la mitad del frasco y con un poco del contenido del cucharón rellenó la otra mitad. Ambos líquidos hicieron reacción y con un pequeño destello ambas sustancias se mezclaron, no le quedó muy claro a Henrietta si lo hizo de forma natural o si bien la anciana lo hizo con su magia. Era una señora extraña pero la princesa notaba que era una maga poderosa.

  * Bien, aquí tienes, ten mucho cuidado no la derrames, que los ingredientes son muy caros.
  * ¿Y cuanto me va a costar este mejunje?
  * Piensa que es cómo un regalo para ti, eso si, si quedas satisfecha díselo a tus amigos nobles.
  * Sabes quién soy.
  * Todos los hombres y mujeres de esta ciudad saben quién eres, la hermosa princesa caballero, Henrietta. Y es bien conocido el efecto que tienes en la mayoría de tus admiradores.
  * ¿Qué efecto?
  * Dejalo, dejalo. Tienes que saber una cosa, esta pócima no tiene ningún efecto concreto, solo dará forma a tu necesidad más acuciante. Así que solo tu puedes llegar a saber que efectos puede tener.
  * Mi necesidad más acuciante… - Dijo mientras se bebía de un trago aquella poción que no sabía tan mal como uno podía esperar.



En su mente, Henrietta vislumbró al príncipe y como esa ladrona de grandes pechos la había apartado de él, pero pronto dejó de lado al chico que dirigía el reino y se centró en la guerrera, volvieron sus celos contra ella y como siempre ganaba la atención no solo del príncipe sino de todos en el castillo. La poción poco a poco empezó a hacer efecto y un mareo repentino empezó a afectar a la princesa. De pronto se le cayó el recipiente al suelo. No le mostró ninguna atención y se marchó.

  * Entonces, parece que ya has encontrado el efecto. Buena suerte, princesa. - Dijo la anciana de ojos rojos a Henrietta mientras con una escoba recogía los trozos del recipiente roto.



La princesa caballero no sabía muy bien que pasaba tenía la vista nublada, aunque a duras penas podía ver por donde iba y la cabeza algo embotada. Iba en modo automático. Al principio pensó que aquella bruja se la había jugado y que la había envenenado o algo, pero según caminaba los efectos adversos se fueron disipando y cuando se dió cuenta llegó de nuevo al castillo, fue toda una sorpresa porque no se dio cuenta de cómo había llegado y eso que normalmente los guardias hacían mucho ruido al verla. Pensó que aprovecharía y se iría para su cuarto, ya que la noche se había tornado rara. Caminó por los oscuros pasillos interiores del castillo, estaban iluminados pero igualmente había muchos recovecos oscuros, hasta que finalmente llegó a su habitación. Al entrar estaba Helga practicando con el hacha, al verla mirándola con aquella mirada afable complaciente Henrietta se irritó, esa mirada no casaba con aquella musculosa mujer que portaba aquella gran hacha como si nada.

  * ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?
  * ¿Tu cuarto? Si este es el mio. ¿Quieres algo? - Preguntó la guerrera manteniendo aquella mirada afable pero con un leve gesto de preocupación.



Una sensación muy rara recorría el cuerpo de la princesa. Como si algo se encendiera en la cabeza de Henrietta, la instó a entrar en aquella habitación y a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Su respiración iba acelerándose. Lo que provocó que Helga se preocupase y dejase el hacha en el suelo, para atenderla.

  * ¿Te encuentras bien?
  * Mirate, pechugona, si metiera mi cara ahí seguro que me moriría asfixiada. - Dijo mientras cogía un pecho con cada mano y los zarandeaba un poco.
  * ¿Pero qué te pasa Henrietta?
  * La gran guerrera Helga se preocupa ahora por mi, vaya novedad. Tu eres lo que me pasa, con tus grandes pechos los músculos de acero y esa mirada dulce. Siempre estoy a tu sombra.
  * No es mi intención, actuó como veo correcto.
  * Me da igual, siempre interponiendote. Siempre poniendo cachondo al príncipe eh. - las manos de la princesa seguían en los pechos de la guerrera y cada vez que hablaba los apretaba.
  * Uah uff… podrías no hacer eso. - dijo Helga con un ligero gemido.
  * ¿Por qué acaso no te gusta como masajeo tus enormes tetas? Mira pero si ya estás marcando los pezones en el bikini. Seguro que puedo extraer leche de ellos.



Henrietta arrancó el bikini y comenzó a lamer sus pezones, Helga comenzó también a acelerar su respiración y a ocultar sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero no hizo nada más. La princesa apretó sus manos contra los senos de la mujer guerrera y empujo hacia atrás cayendo ambas sobre la cama. La caballero continuaba lamiendo aquellos pezones rosados oscuros coronando aquellas enormes tetas morenas. La insistencia con la lengua y los mordiscos hicieron que el cuerpo de Helga se estremeciera y no pudiera ocultar un gemido. Finalmente y tras tanto trabajo los pezones de la guerrera comenzaron a segregar leche.

  * Oh mira, seguro que al príncipe le das de beber tu leche todos los días, pero hoy es mía. Pienso beberme hasta la última gota.
  * Henrietta, te equivocas…



Pero la princesa no hizo caso. Lo que hizo fue juntar los dos pezones y los metió ambos en su boca, la leche emanaba tibia y era dulce, le gustaba, con las manos apretaba los pechos entre ellos para ver si asi habia mas. Inconscientemente Henrietta había colocado las piernas a los lados del cuerpo de la guerrera de tal forma que le permitía frotar su entrepierna con la de Helga sin muchos problemas. El calor ya había invadido todo su cuerpo era asfixiante, la princesa tuvo que levantarse y empezó a quitarse la ropa, pronto se quedó sin nada puesto y ambas descubrieron una gran sorpresa, un pene enorme había aparecido en la entrepierna de Henrietta. La guerrera se sorprendió pero no más que la caballero.

  * La poción - murmuró la princesa mientras tornaba una sonrisa maligna.
  * Bonita polla. - dijo Helga.



Había algo que no comprendía Henrietta o no quería entender, la bárbara había estado muy tranquila con todo esto, lo que no veía realmente es que Helga lo que buscaba era estar con ella. 

  * Bonita ¿eh? Pues vas a verla muy de cerca.



La princesa caballero volvió a colocarse encima de la guerrera de ojos granate y colocó el pene entre sus pechos pero no hizo nada más, la guerrera cogió sus grandes pechos húmedos por la leche que había emanado de ellos y los apretó contra la gran polla que tenía encima y lo empezó a masajear. La sensación de como los pechos cálidos por la leche y el movimiento se sentían increíblemente placenteros, todo el cuerpo de Henrietta se estremecía. La boca de Helga cubrió la parte que sobresalía de su entrepecho y comenzó a chuparlo con fiereza usando la lengua de forma rápida y salvaje. Toda aquella estimulación provocó que Henrietta se corriese muy rápidamente, después de todo era su primera vez con su pene. El semen que descargo en su gran mayoría entró en la boca de la guerrera que lo recibió de buen agrado. Algo del esperma salió a borbotones de la boca y cayó sobre el cuerpo de ambas. El pene de la princesa terminó de eyacular pero la erección seguía en él y no parecía que fuese a irse, pero de pronto alguien golpeó la puerta.

  * Señorita Helga…



Era la voz del príncipe. Henrietta se estremeció de miedo, si la veía así no sabía como reaccionaría, pero se lo había servido en bandeja a la bárbara para vengarse por todo esto. Ambas se levantaron de la cama y se apartaron una de la otra sin hacer ruido.

  * ¿Qué quiere señorito?
  * Me preocupa algo sobre la coronación, ¿podemos hablar?
  * Es muy tarde, señorito, hablemos mañana.
  * Bueno… Buenas noches Helga…



Ambas esperaron en silencio hasta que notaron que el príncipe se había alejado lo suficiente.

  * ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?
  * ¿Vamos a hablar o me vas a arrancar estos pantalones? - Abrió los brazos mientras terminaba la pregunta.



La princesa caballero se acercó un tanto insegura pero al ver la expresión de la cara de Helga se abalanzó sobre ella sin preocupaciones. Con fuerza arrancó los pantalones de la guerrera que lo aceptó de buena gana y las dos cayeron sobre la cama de forma brusca chocando los grandes pechos de ambas entre ellos, Henrietta siempre los tuvo muy sensibles y aquel choque hizo que se excitara más. Como si se tomase su venganza personal Helga comenzó a lamer y pellizcar los pezones de la princesa, no le costó mucho provocar que empezasen a emanar leche al igual que ella minutos antes. Cuando los pechos de ambas ya estaban segregando leche la guerrera bárbara comenzó a frotarlos una vez más.

  * Tus pezones están duros. Se sienten tan bien, Helga.
  * Yo si quiero sentir algo duro, usa tu polla y métela aquí abajo.



Helga le señaló su entrepierna, su vagina estaba libre de vello púbico y estaba húmeda, como si gritase "entra, nos lo pasaremos en grande" y no rechazó la invitación, según iba introduciendo su polla dentro del coño de la guerrera se le fue distorsionando la cara de placer. Helga, mientras tanto apretó los pechos de Henrietta y empezó a mamar de sus pezones toda aquella leche fluía a chorro. Una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo desde el pecho hasta su vagina y de ahí subió un poco más arriba hasta la punta del pene con el que estaba saboreando todos los entresijos del coño de la guerrera.

La princesa se había perdido en el placer, tenía la mirada perdida con la boca abierta y la lengua fuera y cada vez embestía con más fuerza y pasión a la entrepierna de Helga. Ésta por su parte cuanto más la penetraba más se humedecían sus pezones que finalmente al igual que su amante empezaron a salir a chorro. Pasó las manos por debajo de las brazos de la princesa caballero y por detrás unió las manos y apretó contra ella el cuerpo de Henrietta quedando de igual a igual, sus pechos apretados entre sí y sus caras una frente a la otra. Comenzaron a besarse con fuerza, la lengua de Helga era fuerte como ella misma y aun sabía el semen de la princesa, pero Henrietta no se dejó ganar y con la suya recorrió todos los recovecos de la boca de la guerrera.

De pronto un espasmo de placer sacudió el cuerpo de las dos. Aun con sus pezones derramando leche a montones ambas mujeres cayeron de lado en la cama y se quedaron quietas abrazadas, lo único que se movía era la leche que fluía de sus pechos y los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo mientras una gran cantidad de esperma salía del pene de Henrietta y entraban directamente en el útero de Helga hasta el punto que su vientre se hinchó levemente, pero en ningún momento sus lenguas pararon de juntarse.


End file.
